A Model in London
by loserbooknerd
Summary: Tessa Gray Is model that still goes to school in New York but then her parents get a job in London and she has to move with them. She goes to the school in London where she meets Will Herondale and the rest of the TID gang. Everyone know she is a model and she gets very popular. But does she want to be the centre of attention all the time? Love will blossom. I SHALL REWRITE THIS!
1. Moving to London

_**So this is my new story! Also I have a book recommendation, you should read Stardust by Neil Gaiman. The start is boring but then it gets really exciting. Anyway onto the story! I'm going to try to write in 3rd person. Ok I started writing this in 3rd person but it's not gonna work out so 1st person It is.**_

* * *

I pack my bags because I am going to London with my parents, Elizabeth and Richard Gray, and brother, Nate Gray. I am a model and changing school is going to be hard for me. I am leaving all my friends behind except for Jessamine Lovelace who is coming with me. I pick up the bags and walk to the taxi and put them in. If only I was 18 I would be able to stay here with my friends. My friends, Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, come to say goodbye to me.

"I can't believe you're going!" cries Clary.

"After all the memories we made this summer!" sobs Izzy. I hug them and try to cheer them up but I'm not really good with people.

"I wish I could stay but I'm not 18 yet. I am leaving behind my career in New York but maybe I'll get to continue modeling in London," I say. I give all of them one last hug and then walk over to the taxi. My parents and brother are already at the airport but I wanted to say goodbye to my friends so I stayed behind a bit late. Jessamine is already in London with her parents. Thank Gods we have a private jet otherwise I would be late. I go through all the security and then walk to the private jet. My parents and Nate are already there.

"Where were you?! We were starting to wonder if we should leave without you," Mum complains.

"Chillax, Mum. I'm here now so what's the big deal?" I ask while shrugging. Mum shakes her head at me.

* * *

The rest of the flight went normally. Nate sat on me, you know the usual. We arrive in London at about 10 pm. We squish into a taxi and drive to our house/villa. The house is huge and it has a massive pool in the garden. Perfect for pool parties. I walk out of the taxi and go into the house to find my room. All the furniture is already in there and the decor is modern mixed with Victorian era things. The floor is black and white tile in the hall and the walls are white with colourful decorations. I walk up the stairs and find my room. The walls are white and my floor is baby blue. My furniture is black and the curtains are gray. One of my walls is a huge bookshelf and a part of it is a door to the bathroom. My boxes are all set around the room and I start to unpack my books. Once I unpack all the books I realize that they take up the whole bookshelf that covers a whole wall. Yeah I love reading and I love books. I pick up my suitcase and wheel it into the walk in closet. Loads of my clothes are already there but I still need to unpack my suitcase. It takes me about half an hour and by then I'm sweating and extremely tired. I walk out of the closet and shut the door. Ten I have to go back in there because I forgot to take out my pyjamas. I quickly get dressed in the pyjamas and put on the covers on my bed. I climb in and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock playing Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer. I turn it off and slowly get out of bed. I don't want to go to a new school. Why did the summer have to end? I walk into my closet and pick out a gray sweater dress that ends mid thigh. And with that tanned tights and black knee-high boots. I get dressed and then start doing my make up. Some mascara and eyeliner. I add a bit of lipgloss and then start on my hair. I pull it into a high ponytail and then put in some dangly earings. I walk out of my room and go to the kitchen. I make myself some cereal and eat. Once I'm finished eating I go to brush my teeth. My parents are still asleep and Name doesn't go to school anymore so he's a sleep as well. I walk out the door and into our garage. I climb into my sliver Mercedes and drive off to the Institute, my new school. Itsa private school for rich kids like me.

* * *

I pull into a free space in the car park. I climb out and then lock the car. As I walk up the steps to the school I feel butterflies in my stomach. There are people everywhere around me and I don't know why, maybe they recognise me from some of my photo shoots? I walk into the school and make my way to the office. I knock on the door and a feminine voice says to come in. I walk in and see a smallish woman sitting behind a desk. I smile and walk over to the desk.

"Hello. I am the principle of this school. My name is Mrs. Branwell. What can I help you with?" she asks in a chirpy voice.

"Hi," I say as I awkwardly wave," I'm the new student, Theresa Gray. Could I have my timetable please?"

"Welcome to our school, Theresa. I hope you have a wonderful time," says as she hands me my timetable.

"Please call me Tessa," I say as I take the timetable.

"Okay, Tessa. You better be on your way to class now, we don't want you to be late," she explains. I nod and walk out of the office. My first 2 classes are English and I realize I have not a clue where that is. There's not much people in the hallways anymore except for a couple of people. I see a girl around my age with brown hair and hazel eyes. She looks beautiful and kind so I guess I could ask her. I walk over to her.

"Hello. My name is Tessa and I'm new here. I was wondering if you could tell me where English is," I say politely. The girl smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hi, Tessa. My name is Sophie. Of course I will show you were English is. I don't have it now but it's on the way to my history class." She starts walking away and I walk after her. We turn a few corridors and the she stops outside a door.

"That's the English classroom. Sit with me at lunch, okay?" she asks politely. I smile and nod my head. She waves and then walks off. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and then walk into the classroom. Everyone turns to look at me as I walk in and I feel very awkward. A few people gasp and everyone stares. I'm about to walk to a free table at the back when the teacher, Mrs. Black, tells me to come and introduce myself. I walk to the front and awkwardly wave.

"Hi, my name is Theresa Gray but I prefer people to call me Tessa." the teacher nods and I walk to the table at the back. The boys sitting in front of me turns around and smiles at me. He has raven black hair and midnight blue eyes and a hell of a jaw line.

"So hi Tessa. Aren't you the model from those magazines that my sister reads?" he asks. The boys sitting beside him turns around as well and glares at the boy with black hair.

"Will you can't just go around asking people if they're models," he says. He has dark brown hair and eyes that are brown with flecks of gold. He smiles at me and says,"I'm sorry about Will. My name is James Carstairs but most people call me Jem." I smile back at him.

"It's okay. For a matter of fact I am indeed that model from the magazines," I explain. Jem elbows Will in the ribs and he grunts.

"Yeah sorry. My name is William Herondale but people call me Will." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"So since you're a model do you have any famous friends like Miley Cyrus?" he asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"I do have some friends but not people like Miley Cyrus. One of my friends is Jessamine Lovelace, she came to London as well." the boys eyes widen as they look at me.

"_That _Jessamine Lovelace? Blonde hair, brown eyes?" Will asks. I nod and he gives me the puppy eyes.

"Give me her number, please?" he pleads. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"No but maybe you will see her around here. She goes to this school as well, you know. You could ask her then. And btw the puppy eyes don't work on me," I say as I roll my eyes. He huffs and tunes back around. Jem gives me One more smile before he too turns away.

The rest of the class goes by fast and I already have homework. We have to read the first 5 chapters of A Tale of Two Cities. That will be easy because I've already read the book like 100 times.

At lunch I sit with Sophie and then the day goes on.

* * *

Once the bell rings I walk out of the school quickly. I walk over to my Mercedes to see Jessie standing beside it. I walk up to her and smile. She smiles back at me.

"Hey, Jessie. Ready for the photo shoot?" I ask. I open the car while she nods her head. Both of us climb in and then we drive off to our photo shoot.

"Did this boy, Will, he has black hair and blue eyes, ask you for your number today?" I interrogate her. She laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah he did but I didn't give him my real number," She explains. I laugh and shake my head. Poor Will, he's going to be so disappointed.

"Who's number did you give him thn? Or was it completely fake?" I ask. She laughs.

"I gave him your number," She says. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen and she giggles.

"OMG, Jessie, you did not!" I shriek.

"Oh yes I did," she laughs out.

"You are so dead if he texts or calls me."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Once the photo shoot is over I drive Jessie home. Then I drive to my house and go into the kitchen. My mum is in there so I ask her what's for dinner.

"We're having lasagne," she says. I nod and then go up to my room. I collapse on my bed and then get out my laptop. I go on Facebook and chat with Jessie for a while. A couple of minutes later my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's unknown. I accept the call anyway.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is that Jessamine? It's me Will from school," the person says. I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, dude. Jessie totally played this well. It's actually me Tessa. She gave you the wrong number," I say while I recover from my laughing fit.

"Oh man. I got rejected. This is a first," Will says.

"Oh dear, has nobody ever rejected Will?" I fake croon.

"Of course not because I'm stunningly attractive and nobody rejects me," he huffs.

"Jessie did," I say mockingly.

"Do you want to hang out?" He asks.

"You're getting rejected twice in one day. I'm busy and tired so no I don't want to hang out," I say.

"Fine then. See you tomorrow then, bye."

"Bye," I say as I hang up. I quickly call Jessie and tell her about everything that happened. Ten my mum calls me done for dinner and I have to hang up. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell is heavenly and I just realize how hungry I am. I gulf down the lasagne and then go back to my room. I do my homework and then read A Tale of Two Cities. I set down the book after a while and then I fall asleep.

* * *

_**So what did you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Remember to review!**_

_**Love yah xoxoxo**_


	2. Party Time and Truth or Dare

_**Hey guys! So I keep on coughing and its 2 am while I wrote this chapter So sorry if it sucks. I just had this scientific breakthrough and I'm going to include it into this chapter somehow.**_

* * *

_**W.P.O.V**_

The minute I laid eyes on Tessa I knew I was a goner. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Well she has to be since she is a model.

I walk into her house at the party and when I see her I can feel my heart stop for a second. She's in a short black dress and she looks simply amazing. I stare at her for a second too long and she glances my way to see me staring at her. I gulp and she smiles at me. I walk over to her and smile as well.

"You look beautiful, Tess," I compliment her. She blushes and a small smile tugs at her lips.

"Thank you," she mumbles. I can't help but think about how utterly adorable she is.

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

The rest of the week goes by in a blur and soon enough it's Friday. I have made a lot of new friends but I still mostly hang around with Sophie, Jessie and sometimes Jem and Will. There's a party at my house today and basically the whole school is coming. Thank God my parents are out of town and Nate is sleeping over at one of his friends house. I drive home and get it all ready. I put on a short, black mini dress with sky high heels. I curl my hair and apply make-up. Once I'm finished I just go on my phone for a bit. Soon enough somebody rings the doorbell and I go downstairs to open it. It's Sophie, Jessie and Cecily - Wills twin sister. I usher them in.

"Oh my God, Tessa you look amazing!" says Cecily.

"Thank you! But compared to you girls I look like I crawled out of hell," I say.

"Of course you did, that's why you're so smoking hot," says Sophie. I laugh.

"That was smooth, as fuck."

* * *

More people arrive and soon Will also joins the party. I feel somebody staring at me so I turn around and see its Will. I smile at him as he walks towards me. Once he reaches me he smiles as well.

"You look beautiful, Tess," he days. I blush while a small smile plays on my lips.

"Thank you," I mumble out. He laughs and then walks over to Jem. Soon Cecily comes running towards me.

"Tessa! Come on upstairs! We are playing truth or dare but only with our group of friends," she shouts over the loud music. I nod my head and she pulls me through the crowds. We walk up the stairs and then into my room were everyone already is, to my surprise. We sit down in a circle and I end up sitting with Will on my right and Sophie on my left. On Wills right side there is Gideon and beside him Cecily and beside her Jem, and beside him Gabriel and beside him there is Magnus Bane our very bisexual and sparkly friend.

"Who starts?" asks Cecily,

"I'll start," volunteers Jem.

"Will, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to...go to the window and scream I want sex with Magnus as loud as you can," he says with an innocent smile. Will shrugs and then walks over to my window.

"I WANT SEX WITH MAGNUS," he yells. Everyone laughs as he sits back in his spot next to me.

"Gideon, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Truth," he replies

"Is it true that you have a crush on Sophie?" Will asks. Gideon blushes and nods his head. Cecily, Magnus and I aw as Sophie blushes.

"Cecily, truth or dare?" Gideon asks.

"Dare," she retorts bravely.

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Gabriel," he says. Will glares at him.

"My sister will not be doing seven minutes in heaven," Will argues. Cecily sighs then pulls a wide-eyed Gabriel into my closet.

The come out seven minutes later with swollen lips and messed up hair. Will glares at Gabriel. They sit back down and Cecily turns to Magnus.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" she inquires.

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to wash off all your glitter and not put on any throughout the whole night," she laughs. Magnus stares at her, horrified and then walks into my bathroom after I show him how to go through the bookshelf door. He comes back out a couple of minutes later without any glitter on. He sits back down a bit sadly from the lack of sparkles.

"Tessa, truth or dare?"

* * *

_**Sorry for this sort of cliffhanger. I just don't have any ideas for what she could so review or PM me ideas. Also sorry that the chapter is so short but I just felt like it should end there. Thank you for all the reviews! I replied to most of them I think. Just to make it clear, yes this will be a Wessa story.**_


	3. Break ups and an unexpected guest

_**Hey guys! So it comes out I have a chest infection. I have this disgusting banana flavoured antibiotic and an inhaler. So I'm not in school today! MWAHAHAHA. I HAVE 15 MINI DOUGHNUTS, A CHOCOLATE BAR AND CHOCOLATE MILK ALLLLLL FOR MYSELF. THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER...except for the fact that I cough like 99.99% of the time. Anyway onto the story! Oh and also thank you for the 12 REVIEWS for only 2 chapters! Oh my Gods this chocolate is delicious... I am extremely high on sugar right now. Fuck the fact that I have braces, I will eat what I want!**_

* * *

_**T.P.O.V**_

"I choose dare," I reply. Sophie leans over and whispers,"It was a bad idea to choose dare. This is Magnus. He will make you do something crazy," into my ear.

"You have to go and seduce Jem in front of us," Magnus beams at his idea. I gasp.

"I'm not doing that!" I exclaim.

"Well then take off a piece of clothing and shoes don't count btw," Magnus laughs. I send him a glare and then look at Jem who is staring at me wide-eyed. The only clothing I have on is my dress and underwear. I knew I should have worn jeans and a blouse! Just I hear the door open behind me. I turn around and stare.

"OH MY GOD! LEO?!" I shout as I crash into him. I give him a huge bear hug and he hugs me back.

"OMG Leo! What are you doing in London?!" I ask.

"I came to see my girlfriend! My dad is on a business trip here and I came with him. I called your Mum and she said that you were in the house so I came over," he explains. I give him a huge kiss on the lips and he kisses back. Somebody awkwardly clears their throat and we break apart. I take Leo's hand and turn around to see everyone staring at us.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Leo Valdez," I exclaim," That is why I didn't want to do the dare!"

"Ooooooh right. You know you could have told us!" Magnus says.

"Okay doesn't matter anymore! Can we go back to the game? And I also need a new dare!" I say, excitedly. In my head All I can think of is my boyfriend came to see me aha oh yeah MMMMMHHHHHHMMMMM.

"Okay, since you can't seduce Jem, seduce Leo," says Magnus. I shrug and then make Leo sit. I climb on top of him and then push him so he's laying down. I kiss his earlobe and then jaw and then the corner of his mouth. Then I kiss him fully on the mouth. I straddle him and we continue kissing.

* * *

_**W.P.O.V.**_

I gasp as I look at who came in. Tessa quickly jumps on him and grabs him in a tight embrace. That should be me. She kisses him on the mouth and I can feel my heart shatter. She asks him what is he doing here and he says he came to see his _girlfriend._ And there definetely is no friendzone between the girl and friend. Se introduces him as Leo Valdez and explains why she couldn't do the dare. Then Magnus says that she should seduce Leo. I watch, longingly as she sits on top of Leo and seduces him very well indeed. That should be me as well. I look over at Cecily and see that she is giving me a sad look. She must know I like Tessa. Finally Tessa gets off Leo and I can just see the love in her eyes. She loves him. She will never love me. I have lost her forever even though I know her for only a week.

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

Once I get off him the most unexpected thing happens.

"Tessie... I need to tell you something... I came here to break up with you," Leo says. My mouth forms an O shape as I stare at him.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Long distance relationships don't work and...remember Calypso? She was in our year at school. I like her and I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you but I think you will be alright. Look at the wonderful friends you made here, you don't need silly old Leo. Do you understand?" he asks. I gulp and nod my head.

"Sorry I have to go now..." Leo says. He comes over to me and gives me One last kiss on the cheek before leaving. I run to the bathroom and lock the bookshelf door by turning it around so that the bookshelf are facing the bathroom. I hear knocking on the door but they can't open it because it can only be locked and unlocked from the inside. I slide down the wall and collapse onto the ground.

"Tess! Come out. Please?" I hear Will say from the other side.

"No! Tell everyone the party is over. Just go home everyone, I want quiet!" I yell. Soon enough the music goes off and I hear people going out. Wen I think everyone is away I unlock the door and walk back into my room. So apparently nor everyone left. Sophie, Jessie, Cecily, Will and Jem stayed.

"Go home guys. Party is over!" I say, exasperated.

"Nope. We are staying for the night," exclaims Cecily. I sigh and then walk into my closet. I pick out some shorts and tank top and then go get dressed. I give Cecily, Jessie and Sophie some clothes for the night and they get changed as well.

"Jem, Will I don't have any boys clothes. But...you seem roughly the same size as my brother. Follow me," I say as I walk out the door. I walk into my brothers room and make my way to his closet. It looks like a bomb exploded in here. Clothes are laying the floor and bed and on his desk. There are boxers peeking out from under his bed and I shudder.

"It looks as if a bomb has exploded in here," I mutter under my breathe and I hear Jem and Will laugh behind me. Finally I get to his closet and I walk in. I throw them some pyjamas trousers and tops. They thank me and then they go and change. I walk back through the room and narrowly avoid falling into a pizza that's on the floor. I walk back to my room and flop onto my bed.

"Dear Dear Dear. We aren't going to sleep! We are going to have fun! You haven't lived if you haven't had a sleep over with us," exclaims Cecily. I laugh and then sit up. We wait for the boys and then once they are back we pick out a movie. We make a fort from blankets and watch the movie on the TV in my room. There are no more spaces except for Will. I sighbut then sit down beside him. I cuddle into his side as he puts an arm around me. I feel safe and secure. Soon sleep swallows me up.

* * *

_**W.P.O.V.**_

I smile when Tessa cuddles up into me. I put my arm around her and she hugs my waist. Soon I hear her breathing even and I look over at her to see that she is asleep. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I smile and I can just imagine us doing this more often.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! And maybe there will be some more Wessa next chapter... I don't know when I will update again, it all depends whether I will go to school tomorrow.**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	4. GoT Marathon

_**Hi guys! You guys are so lucky that I'm not going to school for the rest of the week because that means I should be able to update daily this week. I will try to squeeze in some Wessa fluff into this chapter. I ALSO STARTED WATCHING GoT AND IT IS AMAZING!**_

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

I wake up wrapped up in something warm. At first I thought it was a blanket but then when I opened my eyes I nearly screamed. I was wrapped up in Wills arms and my hands were on his chest and our legs were tangled together. I sigh and lean my head against his chest again. I can hear the soft thumping of his heart. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. He shuffles in his sleep so that I'm laying completely on top of him. Since nobody else is awake and I don't want Will to wake up -he looks really peaceful, like an angel- I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up -again- when I hear laughter. I open my eyes to see that I'm still laying on top of Will. Only this time his eyes are open and looking at me. I blush and quickly get off him. I turn around to see that it's Sophie, Jessie, Cecily and Jem that are laughing at us.

"Oh my God, you guys looked so adorable together. But we have pictures that we can torment you with now," laughs Cecily. I glare at all of them and then get up and walk out of the fort we made yesterday. I go to my closet and take out some black yoga pants and a loose blue top with a black heart in the middle of it.

"Hey girls you can go take some of my clothes and you boys can go get some of Nates clothes," I tell them. Then I walk into my bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finish drying myself I pull on my clothes and then brush out my hair. I pull my hair into a messy bun and then walk out of the bathroom. Everyone is already dressed and waiting for me.

"Come on guys lets go get some breakfast," I say as I walk out of my room. I walk downstairs to see that the maids have already cleaned up the mess from last night. We walk into the kitchen and I walk over to Agatha, our cook.

"Good morning Agatha. Could you make us some breakfast please?" I ask her politely. She smiles at me and I smile back

"Sure, dear. You and your friends go take a seat at the table, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes," she says. I lead them over to the table and we all sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"So...when did you and Will start dating?" asks Jessie. I nearly choke on my spit when she says that.

"We are not dating," I stutter out. She takes out her phone and so does Cecy, Sophie and Jem. They all show me the pictures.

"The pictures say something different," they say in unison. It's kind of creepy how they said that at the same time. Me and Will share a glance before looking at them and in unison sticking up our middle fingers. They burst out laughing and so do Will and I. A couple of minutes later Agatha sets down a huge plate stacked with pancakes. Everyone immediately grabs some and sets them down on their plates. We start eating the delicious pancakes.

"Agatha you are the best pancake maker in the whole universe," I compliment her.

"Shut up and eat while you can, kid. That food aint gonna last long with those hungry hounds," she laughs out. I nod and then stuff my mouth with a pancake. Once we finish eating we thank Agatha and then go to my room again.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I ask them while collapsing on my bed.

"I don't know," they all reply. Then an idea springs into my head.

"Do you guys watch Game of Thrones?" I ask eagerly.

"Nope," replies Will. I smile evilly and then go to get my DVD box. I take out Season 1 of GoT and put it into my DVD player.

"Time for a marathon!" I shriek in delight. We all settle ourselves into comfortable positions -I get pushed into Will by everyone and they won't let me sit anywhere else except beside him- I press play and I hum along to the tune. Will puts his arm around me but I quickly push it off. Then he puts it around my waist. I sigh dramatically but don't push it off.

Once we get to episode 2 and Daenerys tries to make her husband happy with the sex, Will leans over to me and whispers in my ear,"That could be us in the future." I blush and push off his arm and shuffle away from him. I send him a glare and if looks could kill he would be dead. Unfortunately for me Cecily is sitting beside me so she pushes me right back and I end up in Wills lap.

"I guess you just can't keep yourself off me," he says arrogantly. I try to move off his lap but Cecily is sitting right beside him and on the other side is sitting Jem. Motherfucking traitors. I sigh but then lean my back against Wills chest and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around my waist and smiles down at me. I smile back up at him. Then I notice the evil smirk that Cecily and Jem have on their faces. Its of course part of their plan to get me and Will together. I cross my arms over my chest and continue watching the show. Little do I know how many ideas Jem and Cecily have for me and Will.

* * *

_**So a little Wessa there *nudges with elbow* huh? I know there wasn't much buuuuut I have no excuse. SO love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Also sorry for any mistakes but I shall blame autocorrect for that. I am on Episode 4 of GoT right now.**_


	5. Secrets

_**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews guys, they put a smile on my face. So maybe some more Wessa in this chapter? I don't know where I'm even going with this story. I just go with the flow.I have nearly finished season 1 of GoT. Anyway onto the story.**_

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

Once we finish the first season of Game of Thrones I climb out of Wills lap and take out the CD from the DVD player. I put it back in its box and then put it away. My phone starts ringing and I accept the call.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Tessie, did you forget about the photo shoot? It starts in half an hour!" my mother shrieks through the phone. I gasp and put my hand to my mouth. I did forget.

"I'm so sorry, Mum. Call Linda and tell her I will be there as soon as possible," I say as I hang up. I see that everyone is staring at me.

"Guys I think you need to go home now. I have a photo shoot and I forgot about it completely and I have to go like right now," I explain.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. We're coming over again," says Cecily. I tell them bye and lead them to the door. I quickly pull on my shoes and then climb into my Mercedes and go to my photo shoot.

I arrive in 5 minutes and I quickly run into the studio.

"Linda I am so sorry that I'm late but I forgot all about this and I had my friends over," I apologize to my manager Linda. She's really pretty, with long red hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"It's okay darling. Just go and get changed quickly," she says with her French accent.

"Wait what is this photo shoot for?" I ask.

"It's for Victoria's Secret. You have to look very sexy, okay?" I nod my head and then go to get the Victoria's Secret underwear. It's a red lacy bra that barely covers anything and red lacy panties that hardly cover anything as well. I then go to my make up artist and she does sexy winged eyeliner with blood red lips. Then I go to get my hair done and it gets put up in perfect curls around my shoulders. I run over to the set and I have to put on red heels to go with the look.

"Okay, Tessa. You have to go and lay down on top of those teddy bears and look extremely sexy. Now let's do this!" Linda orders. I go over to the teddy bears and lay down on my back. I bite my lip and put my hand in my hair. _Snap Snap Snap. _

I then lay down on my stomach and curl my hair around my finger and my legs are in the air. _Snap Snap Snap._

* * *

It goes on like that forever until I suppose it's late at night. I finally got off the teddy bears and go to get changed into normal clothes. I'm too lazy to wash off my make up so I just walk up to Linda.

"So how do you think I look? Do I look sexy enough?" I ask her eagerly. She shows me the pictures and I nearly have a heart attack. That sexy angel is me?

"Yeah this is sexy enough! We are sending them to the company tomorrow and they in the magazines on Tuesday or Wednesday," explains Linda. I nod and then head out the door. I go to my Mercedes and then drive home. I pull up in my driveway and I notice the huge van that's beside the house beside mine. I get out of my car and suddenly Cecily comes running out of the house beside mine. She comes running towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Tessa! We're moving into the house beside yours!" she shrieks.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask.

"Well I knew we were moving since the summer but I only found out yesterday that it's actually the house beside yours. Its going to be so fun! We can have sleepovers and all that cool stuff!" she says while jumping up and down. I laugh at her antics.

"Make sure that your window is facing my window because you know that tree that's right beside my window? Yeah we could climb through it into each other's bedroom!" I suggest.

"Yeah about that...we already chose our rooms ages ago and it comes out that actually Will GoT the room opposite yours," she says.

"Oh my God are you serious? That means he will be able to climb into my room all the time because I hardly ever close my window. Well time to start closing it then," I mutter.

"Hahaha no you won't be closing it because soon you and Will will be dating and then you can do the deed," she says suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laugh and playfully push her.

"We won't be dating or doing the deed anytime soon, Cecily."

"Oh so not soon but you never said it's not a possibility! Aha!" she laughs.

"It's not going to happen, Cecy. Not soon, not ever. I mean I like your brother as a friend but after Leo just broke up with me yesterday...I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet." she pats my back and nods her head with a sad smile on her lips.

"Okay if you don't mind I'm going to go to inside now. I just came back from the photo shoot and I'm totally tired! It was a shoot for Victoria's Secret and I had to act sexy!" I say. Suddenly somebody wraps their arms around my waist.

"Sexier than you already are?" Will mumbles in my ear. A shudder goes down my spine as Cecily smiles evilly at me. I push Wills arm off my waist and point a finger at Cecily.

"You have betrayed me by not telling me he's coming towards us. Betrayal! Off with her head!" I yell dramatically. Both Will and Cecily laugh at me as I storm into my house, yelling a quick bye over my shoulder. I go up to my room and then into my bathroom. I take a quick shower and then wrap a towel around myself. I walk out of the bathroom completely forgetting the fact that Wills room is opposite mine. I hear a wolf whistle and I glance to the window. Speaking of the devil. Will is in his room looking through the window and I then happen to walk out half naked. These things only happen to me. I shriek and run my closet, shutting the door behind me. I take out my pyjama shorts and a tank top and put them on. I walk out of my bathroom to Will sitting on my bed. I sigh and walk over to my desk to pick up my brush. I brush my damp hair while Will watches.

"What do you want, Will?" I demand. He smirks at me.

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend," he retorts boldly. In a second he's pressed up against the wall with my arm at his throat.

"Do not call me your girlfriend, okay? Or you will end up with 4 broken limbs," I threaten him. He nods his head and I pull away, suddenly aware of our close proximity and my near nakedness.

"Now go home Will. I want to sleep," I say as I push him towards the window. He stops in front of the window and I stand in front of him. He smiles at me and leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. He climbs out the window before I can slap him. Instead I show him my middle finger and then close the window and the curtains. That creep ain't watching me sleep. I go and brush my teeth and then I finally go to bed.

* * *

_**So how did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! And can you tell that Will is dropping hints that he likes Tessa? Yeah I think it's pretty obvious by now.**_


	6. Kisses

_**Hi guys! So I was going to update on Saturday but Fanfiction was down. So there definitely will be some Wessa in this. I am 100% sure that I will add Wessa into this. And this actually happened to me. Except for the kissing part *gasp* I gave it away!**_

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

I wake up sweaty from the nightmare I just had. Ugh I need to take a shower. I go into the bathroom and then turn on the shower. I start washing myself and then I glance up. I start screaming. There is a massive spider above me. I throw a towel over myself and run out of the bathroom, still soaking wet. Just as I walk into my room, Will jumps in through my window.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming," he asks, concern mixed into his voice.

"There is a massive spider on the ceiling. I was just taking a shower and then I saw it and I ran out of there. Please get rid of it," I beg. He rolls his eyes but goes into my bathroom and throws out the spider. He comes back out and checks me out. His eyes linger on my bosom and then move up to meet my gaze.

"That explains why you are soaking wet," he points out. I roll my eyes at him.

"You can go now. Thanks for the help but I'll be fine," I say.

"I could stay and help you wash your back," he teases while wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh but blush a bit. He smiles and then walks towards me. He tucks in a piece of hair behind my ear and a shiver goes down my spine. Oh boy what is he doing to me? He walks towards me and I walk backwards until my back hits the bookshelf and I have nowhere to go now. Will walks towards me and then presses his body against mine.

"Will, you'll get soaked," I breathe out.

"I don't mind as long as I get to be close to you," he whispers. He puts his hands on my waist and then kisses my shoulder, neck and jaw.

"If you don't want me to do this tell me to stop," he whispers against my jaw.

"Don't stop," I whisper back. He smiles against my jaw and then captures my mouth with his. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I pull him closer and he pulls me closer as well until there is no space between us at all. We break apart, gasping for air.

"What was that?" I ask, my voice husky.

"I believe we just kissed," he smiles.

"Will, I- I really like you but I'm just not ready to be in a relationship just yet," I explain. His smile fades and he walks away from me. The warmth going with him, I stand there freezing.

"Well then. I won't be waiting for you to make up your mind," he says coldly before leaving the room. Tears run down my face as I walk back into the bathroom. I go back into the shower and get my shit together. He won't break me. Boys don't affect me. I repeat this to myself over and over again as I get ready for Cecily to come over.

* * *

"Tessa, come on. Just speak to him. You know you like him," whines Cecily. I sigh and turn towards her.

"Cecy he told me he's not going to wait for me to make up my mind. I haven't made up my mind yet. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet after what happened with Leo."

"Go after him! It's either now or never, Tessa!" she complains.

"Then it's never," I reply. She looks sadly at me and I nearly take those words back.

"Fine. I'm going to Gabriel's house now. See you tomorrow, Tessa," she says as she walks out of my room.

* * *

_**Cecilys P.O.V (this will be some GabrielxCecily fluff as requested by a guest.)**_

I drive to Gabriel's house and then knock on his door. His father, Benedict Lightroom, opens the door.

"Cecily Herondale. What brings you here?" he asks.

"I'm here to see Gabriel. Is he home?"

"Yes, he's up in his room," he replies while letting me into the house. I nod awkwardly and then run up the stairs and into his room. After I barge into his room, I collapse on his bed and he looks up from his laptop.

"Hello, Cecily. What brings you here?" he asks.

"Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" I answer with a question. He smiles and then lays down beside me on the bed.

"You are. You seem upset though. What happened?" he asks and I turn around to face him and he does the same.

"Tessa and Will have gotten into an argument after all that me and Jem did to try to get them together," I complain. He tilts my head up with his thumb so that I'm looking into his eyes.

"Cecily, You can't make them be together. They can decide that for themselves," he explains to me. I sigh but nod my head. I lean my forehead against his.

"You know I love you right?" I ask him.

"And I love you too," he replies and softly kisses my lips. I lean in more so that I can get a proper kiss. I roll us over so that I'm spotting on top of him. He sits up and kisses me. I put my hands on his cheeks and he wraps his hands around my waist. The kiss depends and soon my top lands on the floor. I unbutton his t-shirt and throw it to the ground. I run my hands over his perfectly sculpted abs and chest. We break apart when somebody clears their throat. We look to the doorway and see Gideon, Gabriel's older brother, standing there. I blush and then get off Gabriel and put my top back on. Gabriel groans in annoyance but puts his shirt back on.

"What do you want Gid?" he asks him.

"Dad told me to get you but I didn't know you were, ah, occupied," he says.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye Gabriel," I say as I lean down and kiss him on the cheek," bye Gideon." and I walk out the door and drive home.

* * *

_**Start of December (I didn't know what to do so I skipped a bit. The Capital Coast Resort actually exists)**_

_**T.P.O.V**_

The last 2 months passed quickly. It was kind of sad that me and Will didn't talk to each other. But now it's time to mend things. Every year me and my friends would go to some warm country before Christmas but since all my friends are in New York I have decided that I will go with my friends from London. I called everyone to meet me in Starbucks and now I'm sitting and waiting for them to arrive.

They all arrive some time later and we all sit down with our drinks.

"Okay, guys. So me and my friends from New York used to go to a warm country before Christmas and since I'm here now we cent do that. But I want to keep up the tradition so you guys are going with me instead. It's okay if you don't have the money because I do. All of you guys are coming with me whether you want to or not," I say as I look at Sophie, Jem, Jessie, Cecily and Will ," You can take your boyfriends or girlfriends, whatever."

They all nod their heads. I shriek in excitement.

"This is going to be so fun! No adults are going with us so we are going to have freedom. We are going to the Capital Coast Resort in Cyprus!" I shriek.

"OMG Tessa it's going to be so fun! Thank you for taking us with you!" Cecily thanks me.

"I'm not going," says Will. Everyone looks at him.

"Will you are going," I say. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Make me," he retorts.

"I can and I will. I do live opposite you and if you don't come I will go into your room in the middle of the night and steal all your books, do you understand?" I threaten him.

"You wouldn't," he gasps.

"Try me," I tease.

"Guys as adorable as all of this is, when are we leaving?" asks Jem. I glare at him a bit for the adorable part.

"We're leaving in 2 weeks and staying there for a week and coming back the day before Christmas," I explain. They all nod, even Will.

"So Will, you are coming," I say in victory.

"Apparently yes," he says in defeat.

"Sophie, Jessie and Tessa we are going shopping! We are going to get new bikinis and shorts and tops and stuff. It's going to be so fun!" Cecily shrieks.

"Definitely," I sigh.

* * *

_**So next chapter is going to be shopping time! Guys I don't even know what I'm doing with this story so send me in ideas please! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	7. Some Shopping and More Kissing

_**Hello guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Maybe some more Wessa here? *nudges you with elbow* eh? Okay I'll stop being weird now and get onto the story.**_

* * *

_**T.P.O.V.**_

We go shopping on Friday, a week before we fly to Cyprus, and it is is hell on Earth. Cecily and Jessie both love shopping but Sophie and I...not so much. Cecy and Jessie drag us around all kinds of shops and by the end of it all of us have at least 15 bags of clothes. The worst part is when we go to Victoria's Secret (God knows what they wanted from there. Since they're only 16) and they saw me in the magazine laying on the counter.

"Tessa?! Is this you?!" shrieks Cecy (she tends to shriek a lot).

"Yeah, that's the photo shoot that I did last Saturday," I sigh.

"Tessa you look so sexy in this! I will take it and show it to Will," Cecily comments as she puts the magazine in her handbag.

"Oh hell nah, girl. You are definitely not showing that to Will! Give it back," I say. And because she is so mature she sticks out her tongue in reply. I can't let her show that to Will though. I think she can read my mind because she takes out her phone.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she excuses herself with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She runs out of the shop and I run after her. She runs into the bathroom and then into one of the cubicles and locks herself.

"Cecy, give me the magazine now," I demand as I knock on the cubicle. I hear the sound of the camera taking a photo and I know it's done. She took a picture of the magazine. She opens the door calmly and passes me the magazine.

"Here you go, Tessie!" she beams. I glare at her and then take the magazine. She puts her phone back into her pocket and I send her one more glare before I walk out of the bathroom. We gather together and then go to the car where all our bags already are. We climb in and then drive home.

* * *

Once we finish driving to each others houses to put the clothes away we meet up with the boys at Starbucks. I glare at Cecily while she giggles and runs up to Will. I run after her but I don't get there fast enough. She has already took out her phone. Will stares at the picture and I mentally kill Cecily. He looks up at me and then back down at the picture and just stares.

"Tess, this is you?!" he exclaims at last

"Yeah, yeah. It's me," I sigh.

"Wow. No offence but you're kind of a prude so I would have never thought that you would pose like this. Not that I'm complaining or anything...," he adds. I roll my eyes as Cecily laughs.

"Tessa, did you know that Will has posters-" Cecily starts but gets stopped by Will when he puts a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Cecy," he hisses. Will yells and pulls his hand away.

"That little witch bit me!" he yells. Cecily and I laugh at him.

"As I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me," she says while glaring at Will," Did you know that Will has posters of you up in his bedroom?" I gasp.

"He does not!" I shout.

"Yes he does. And Its the ones that you look quite...revealing," she laughs.

"Cecy you have said enough," Will huffs and glares at Cecy.

"Sophie, Jessie and Cecily get in the car, now!" I yell. The girls quickly gather into the car.

"We are going to see Wills room!" I laugh while driving away.

"Here we ordered you the strawberries and cream," says Jessie, handing me the cup.

"Thank you, girls," I thank them. I look in the mirror and see that the boys are driving right behind us. I step on a bit harder on the gas pedal and we shot forwards.

"We're going to be there first, okay? I know shortcuts that they will lose themselves in," I say as I swerve to the left. After a couple of minutes I look back to see that the boys are nowhere to be seen. I laugh as we speed towards Cecy's and Will's house.

We get there before the boys and we quickly climb out of the car and run into their house. We run upstairs and into his room. I gasp as I look around, the walls are covered in posters of me and Jessamine. It's the ones for Victoria's Secret and the like.

"Oh my God! You can see my boobs in that one!" I say while pointing to a poster from a motorbike photo shoot. I didn't have a top just shorts and I was on the motorbike with my cleavage pressed against the motorbike. I wasn't exactly comfortable doing that one but I had to please the company with the pictures so I did it.

"Tessa he's had these posters forever. He even had them in our old house before you moved here," says Cecily while trying to suppress a smile. We hear the door open and the boys come running in.

"Cecily! You evil witch! I am never giving you chocolate again!" Will shouts. The boys start looking at the posters and I feel very uncomfortable with them looking at pictures of me that are so revealing. I start laughing and Will walks over to me.

"And what are you laughing at?" he asks and narrows his eyes at me.

"You seriously have posters of me in your bedroom. Even though I live right across from you and I hardly ever close the curtains and sometimes I parade around the room in a towel. I seriously don't understand you. Like you're a boy aren't you supposed to be trying to look at me with only a towel on?" I laugh. I look up to see that everyone else left the room. I walk to the door and try to open it but it seems as if it's locked.

"Uh, Will? They locked the door on us," I say, nervously. I turn around to see that he's standing right behind me.

"Will, what are you doing?" I ask as I back up into the door. He walks up and presses his body up against mine.

"I can't do this, Tess. I can't just be your friend!" he exclaims.

"What do you mean? Do you not want to be friends with me?" I ask.

"No. Friendship is a beautiful thing but I want more than that. I want to be with you and be the one to make you laugh. I want to be the one you will come to with a problem, I want to be here for you and you for me. Don't you see that I love you?" he cries out.

"Will... I'm not sure if I love you but I definitely have some feelings for you. We could try out slow, give me some time, okay?" I whisper. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his forehead against mine. His breathe fans out across my face and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Scratch that. I'm totally in love with you, William," I mumble. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips down on mine. He kisses back hard and then picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you," I mumble against his lips.

"I love you too," he says. I tangle my hand in his hair and gently pull. He moans and nibbles on my bottom lip. His hands draw random swirls on my inner thigh and I shiver. He brings me over to the bed and lays me down on it, hovering above me so that he doesn't squish me. We continue kissing for a long time and we don't hear the door open.

"I'm too young to be an auntie!" a voice squeals. We break apart and look to the door to see everyone standing there staring at us. Cecily and Jem have smug smiles on their faces and Jessie and Sophie are suppressing smiles. Gideon and Gabriel look kind of like they want to burst out laughing. Will quickly gets off me and I sit up trying to smooth out my hair and clothes.

"Tessie, you have a terrible case of sex hair," laughs Jessie. I glare at her and then try to smooth put my hair. After a while I give up and just tie it up into a ponytail. I stand up and walk over to the window.

"I have to go and pack now. See you later!" I say as I climb out the window. I make my way through the tree and then into my room. Then I remember that I forgot to take my bags from my car. I sigh but go downstairs and then get all of my 15 bags into the house. Once I'm upstairs I take out my suitcase and start packing. Sometime later there's a knock on my door but when I open other there's only a small pack on the floor. I lift it up and then shut the door. There's a little note on it that says _From Cecy, Jessie and Soph. _I open it and something falls to the floor. I pick it up to see that it's some lingerie that's very lacy and barely there. There's also a small note in there saying _for when you and Will decide to do the deed ;) _I blush a deep red and stuff the lingerie into my suitcase. My parents definitely will not be happy if they find out I own something like that.

* * *

A couple of hours later the gang comes over to my house for a movie marathon. We decide to watch The Ring and The Ring 2. Then later on we're going to watch Paranormal Activities. Cecily cuddles up to Gabriel and he puts an arm around her. Sophie cuddles up to Gideon and he also puts an arm around her. I cuddle up to Will and he holds me close to him. Then even Jessie and Jem cuddle up together. On the scary parts I hide my face in Wills chest and he chuckles at me. I think sooner or later everyone falls asleep together.

* * *

_**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for so long but I had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back, baby! Happy Valentine's day everyone even if you don't have a Valentine like me. Here's a virtual cookie for anyone who doesn't have a Valentine (::) love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxox.**_


	8. Flight to Cyprus

_**Hello guys. I will shamelessly self promote my new story Where Are The Colours? Please go check it out. Also go check out WessaJessaHeronstairs new fanfic! It is simply amazing. It's called Camp Blackfriars. So now without further ado let's get onto the story.**_

* * *

I wake up laying on top of Will. I try to get up but he wraps his arms around my waist and I collapse against him.

"Where did you think you were going?" he asks. I smile up at him and his gaze softens.

"Nowhere. I just didn't want to squish you by laying on top of you," I explain. I brush away some hair from his eyes and he grabs my hand and puts it on his cheek, his hand laying on top mine and engulfing it totally.

"Tess, you're not squishing me therefore you are going nowhere," he says stubbornly. I try to wriggle free but he wraps his arms around my waist again.

"You, my dear, are going nowhere," he states.

"Come on, Will. Stop being such a child," I laugh.

"Would a child do this?" he flicks us over so that he's on top of me. His legs are at either side of my hips and he holds my arms above my head as he kisses me. Finally he lets go of my arms and cups my face. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down closer to me.

"Guys, you know there are other people in the room?" a muffled voice says. We break apart gasping and look around us and indeed the gang is still there. I blush and Will gets off me. I try to crawl away but before I move a centimetre Will pulls me into his lap. I sigh but rest my head against his chest.

"Who wants to go eat breakfast?" I suggest. They all nod and we get up. Will puts an arm around my waist and I roll my eyes at him. We walk to the kitchen and I ask Agatha to make us some pancakes.

The rest of the day goes normally.

* * *

_**1 week later. Flight to Cyprus (yey!)**_

We're all very pumped when we drive to the airport. Cecily literally jumps up and down in her seat. We get to the airport and go through all of the security and then wait for the airplane. Once we sit down lean my head against Wills shoulder. I yawn and Will puts an arm around my shoulder.

We wait for about an hour until we can finally board the airplane. I sleep all the time. Will wakes me up when we start to land. The sun is shining brightly here. We get out of the plane and then proceed to make our way towards the exit. We hail a mini van to our hotel. The hotel is beautiful, it's right on the beach. We pay the taxi driver and then go to the reception. We get our room keys and I'm sharing a room with Cecy while Jessie and Sophie also share a room. Will and Jem share a room and Gideon and Gabriel also share a room. We all go to our rooms in our suite. It has a kitchen and everything. Cecily and I unpack in silence.

"You know, I think you and Will will last," Cecily finally speaks up. I look uo at her from my suitcase and throw her a curious glance.

"And why do you say that?" I ask curiously.

"It's just the way you two act towards each other. You literally bicker like an old married couple," she laughs. We finish unpacking and then walk into the living room, everyone else is already there.

"Look who decided to join us," Will says sarcastically. I glare at him and then sit as far away from him as I can. I look up at him to see that he's looking at me with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Tess, why won't you sit beside me?" he asks.

"There's no space beside you," I retort.

"Well you could always sit in my lap," he says innocently. I roll my eyes and then take out my phone. I scroll through my Facebook news feed but then I feel strong arms lifting me up. I look up to see Will smiling at me.

"Will put me down," I demand. I try to break free but to no success. He sits down and puts me in his lap.

"Is this seriously all it was about?" I ask disbelieving. He nods and kisses my forehead. I sigh but then melt into Wills warmth.

"So guys the days not over yet. What do you want to do?" I ask them.

"Well it's the afternoon so the sea would be a bit too cold. Pool?" Sophie suggests.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" I say as I get up.

"Wait, Tess. Where are you going?" Will asks.

"I'm going to get changed into my bikini," I explain.

"Can I come with you?" he suggests while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I go into my room and pick up a pillow. I walk out of the room and throw the pillow at Will. It hits him square in the face.

"I think that's a no," Will mutters under his breath. I roll my eyes and everyone goes to their rooms to get changed.

I put on my blue bikini and then pull on my shorts and top. I take a towel and then walk out of the bathroom. Everyone gathers in the living room and then we go to the large pool. I take off my shorts and top and Will wolf-whistles at me. I shove Jim in the chest, playfully.

"Shut up," I say. I look him up and down and just wow. I have the hottest boyfriend ever. He's so muscled and lean.

"You see something that you like, Tess?" he asks, smirking. I gently run my hand up from his abs up to his chest and he visibly shivers under my touch. I smirk at him. But apparently two can play this game. He moves closer to me and runs a hand up my back and I shiver. He smirks at me so I pull away and walk towards Sophie. She's standing at the edge of the pool so I creep up behind her and push her in. I laugh as she squeals.

"Tessa you evil little witch!" she screams. I laugh as she climbs out of the pool.

"Will help me get her!" She yells at Will. They smile evilly at me and I start backing away. The rest of the people there stare at us in amusement as Will and Sophie chase me around the pool. In the end Will catches me and lifts me up bridal style.

"Will, if you love me you will not throw me into that pool," I state. He walks over to the pool and then gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Love you," he says as he throws me into the water. I squeal and then swim around. The rest of the gang are already chilling in the water. I swim over to them as Will and Sophie join as well. I huff and cross my arms. A pair of strong arms wrap themself around my waist.

"Come on, Tess. You're not that angry at me, are you?" he pleads while I still don't answer him. He presses kisses on my neck and shoulder and its so hard to not succumb to his touch.

"Tess...come on. Talk to me," he begs. I sigh and turn around to face him. His face lightens up when I turn around.

"I'm sorry. Don't ever do that to me again. You always have to talk to me," he commands. I smile at him and give him a soft kiss on the mouth. I slowly pull back but Will is reluctant to get me go and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him even closer to me. Then somebody clears their throat and we break apart to see the gang staring at us. We then start splashing each other and unfortunately Jem instead of splashing Will, splashes a girl standing beside the pool. The girl has big brown eyes and Brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She's average height and average weight but still extremely pretty. She squeals and then glares at Jem.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. Here have my towel," Jem apologizes and then hands her his towel. She dries herself off as much as she can And then gives the towel back to Jem.

"Thanks for lending me the towel. Although I wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't splashed me," she points out. Jem blushes a bit from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry but if my friend hadn't moved I wouldn't have splashed you. My name is James Carstairs but I prefer it if people call me Jem," he introduces himself. She glares a bit at Will.

"My name is Melissa Nightshade. I prefer it if people call me Mel though."

* * *

_**So what did you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! So I know you guys thought that Jessamine and Jem were going to get together But it might not turn out that way. So remember go check out WessaJessaHeronstairs new story!**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	9. Coffee and Fluff

_**Hello guys. I'm a bit disappointed that there were on 2 reviews for the last chapter. I really need you guys to tell me whether you like it or not. Do I need to improve on anything? And shout out to WessaJessaHeronstairs fanfic Camp Blackfriars, go check it out! Now onto the story!**_

* * *

_Previously (just in case you forgot)_

_"My name is Melissa Nightshade. I prefer it if people call me Mel though."_

* * *

"Well once again, I am very sorry Mel. Maybe I can make it up to you?" Jem proposes. He smiles at her and her gaze softens a bit.

"Sure, whatever," she answers. She tries to keep a straight face but in the end she smiles.

"Okay. Would you like to go for coffee with me?" Jem asks.

"Okay. I'm going to get changed first though. Meet you here in 10 minutes," Mel says as she runs off. Will nudges Jem with his elbow and laughs.

"Got yourself a date, huh? They grow up so fast," Will teases, wiping a 'tear' away.

"Oh do be quiet, William," Jem laughs but his cheeks flush a bit.

"Oooh Tess! Look Jem is _blushing! _He has a crush on her!" Will teases further.

"No I do not!" Jem huffs, blushing a bit more. I laugh and throw an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, James. He's just being Will," I laugh and roll my eyes. Will scowls and crosses his arms.

"What do you mean that I'm 'just being Will'?" he demands. We laugh and Jem shakes his head.

"Right I'm going to go get dressed now. See you guys later!" Jem says and jumps out of the pool. He comes back some time later and then Mel comes and they walk off together. I turn around to face Will only he's not there. I look around for him when suddenly he appears underneath me and he hoists me up onto his shoulders. He stands up and I squeal. I grab onto him for dear life.

"Will! Set me down!" I shriek.

"I think not, Tess," he laughs. He carries me around on his shoulders as I thrash around and try to get down but he's holding onto my legs.

"Will please set me down," I beg him.

"Give me a kiss first," he demands. I mean down and peck him on the cheek.

"I'll let you go but when you get down you have to give me a proper kiss," he sighs. He lets go of me and I climb down. When I get down I turn around and start to run. Running in a pool is hard. I run past people and Will chases me.

"All I asked for was a goddamned kiss. Is that so much to ask for?" Will cries out. I giggle as I run past a laughing Cecily and Gabriel. After some time of running I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I collapse against him and he chuckles.

"Tired?" I ask him.

"No not really. I will always chase you if you try to run away from me. You're not getting away from me that easily," he states. I smile.

"I don't want to get away from you," I whisper and brush my lips against his. He captures my mouth with his and I kiss back.

"Go get a room guys. Not everyone wants to see you two canoodling," Cecily laughs.

"We sure will," Will chuckles and grabs me by the hand. He pulls me back into the hotel and we go up to our suite.

* * *

_**Jem's P.O.V.**_

Mel is a really nice girl. We went to the cafe in the hotel and started talking.

"My mum is from Shanghai and my dad is from England. I was born in Shanghai, though. We moved to London when I was 12," I tell her.

"I'm from the US. I have lived there my whole life and I come here sometimes for a break. I'm here with my parents actually," she explains.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask her.

"I have a sister but she stayed in the US. She's really lazy," she adds.

"I have no siblings but my friend Will, the one with the black hair and blue eyes, is like a brother to me. We have been friends since I moved to London," I say. She nods her head and smiles. She looks at her phone and frowns.

"I have to go now but maybe we can meet again sometime?" she asks. I nod my head and then we exchange numbers. She runs off and I smile as I finish off my coffee and then walk back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Tessa's P.O.V.**_

I giggle as Will flops dramatically onto my bed. I shake my head and then go to the closet. I pick out some dry clothes and then go get changed. I come back to see that Will is still laying on my bed.

"Will get off my bed. It's going to be all wet because of you," I scowl. He winks at me and then walks out of the room. I shake my head at him and then go to find my hairbrush. I brush out my hair and pull it into a ponytail. A couple of minutes later Will walks in, shirtless, but with denim shorts on.

"Will, can you go get me my jacket from the closet. It's just a blue zip-up hoodie," I ask him. He nods his head and then goes into the walk in closet. He comes back out but not with my hoodie only with something very _lacy._

"Tess, I didn't know you owned these kind of things. Not that I mind really but it would probably look better on you," He says while twirling the lingerie around his finger. My cheeks redden and I go up to him and take it out of his hands. I put it back in the closet and then take my hoodie and put it on. I collapse on my bed and Will chuckles at me. He lays down beside me and I push at his chest. He falls off the bed and lands on his butt. I laugh at him as he looks up at me with his 'hurt' expression on.

"Why would you do that, Tess? It hurts me. It hurts right here," he dramatically puts a hand over his heart and I shake my head at him.

"You're impossible, William," I laugh.

"So are you, Theresa," he snaps back. I laugh at him as he gets up and sits down on the edge of the bed, eyeing me warily.

"That's what you get for looking through my things, William," I tease. He huffs and crosses his arms.

"What are you, my mother? Calling me William all the time," he scowls.

"Yes, I am Mother Theresa," I laugh. My jokes will never not be funny.

"That was such a lame joke, Tessa. Seriously have you nothing better?" Will rolls his eyes.

"I have nothing better. But I thought that was a good joke!" I argue. He shakes his head at me.

"That was a terrible joke. Never say it again," he commands. I nod my head and salute.

"Yes, sir." he shakes his head at me again and rolls his eyes.

"So do you want to watch a movie or not?" I ask. He nods his head and crawls up beside me on the bed. I take the remote control off the bedside table and channel surf for a good movie. Finally we decide on Pirates of the Caribbean and we cuddle up and watch it.

* * *

_**TA da! I have been quite busy these past couple of days. I have been babysitting since Monday and then I also had gymnastics today and I just didn't have time to write. But it's here now. Don't forget to go check out Camp Blackfriars by WessaJessaHeronstairs. So Love this chapter? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Please. **_

_**Love yah xoxox.**_


	10. Plot Twist!

_**Hello guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! This chapter will be quite interesting to be honest. *evil cackle* Remember guys go check out WessaJessaHeronstairs new fanfic called Camp Blackfriars!**_

_**Disclaimer: ( I realized I haven't done this in a while or at all in this story) I do not own TID or any of its characters but I sure do own the plot twist in this chapter *evil cackle*.**_

* * *

We were halfway through the movie when my phone rang. I looked over at Will and saw him nod his head to answer the call. I got up and took the phone of the little bedside table.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Tessa, honey, we have tell you something," says my Mum.

"What's up?" I inquire.

"Well other than the sky, it's also the airplane that we're taking to New York," she answers. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean Mum? Why are you going to New York?" I ask.

"Tessa, your father's boss switched around where he works with this other man. And we're moving back to New York after you finish the school year. I'm sorry, honey," she explains. I gasp and tears well up in my eyes

"Mum you can't do that! I only just settled in!" I argue. Will looks at me with concern written all over his face.

"Tessa, honey, I'm so sorry but we don't get to choose! We will discuss this once you come back home. I have to run now, dearie. Bye!" she answers and quickly hangs up. Out of frustration I throw my phone at the wall and then collapse to the ground. Tears roll down my cheeks and Will rushes over to me. He gathers me in his arms and strokes my hair.

"Tess, what's wrong?" he inquires. I sob into his chest and he hugs me even tighter.

"My M-Mum just t-told me th-that we're m-moving back to N-New York," I sob. He holds me even tighter after I say that.

"No. No, Tess. You're not going to leave me! You can't do that!" he says. I look up at him and see that he's crying as well. I wipe the tears from his cheeks with my thumb and then kiss him on both cheeks. I give him a light kiss on the lips as well. He captures my mouth with his once again but this one is more desperate. Each time we break apart, it's more hungry when we kiss again. We break apart and I walk over to the door.

"Cecily You can sleep on the sofa or with Gabriel tonight!" I shout. I then lock the door and strut back over to Will. I take him by the hand and then push him down onto the bed. I climb on top of him and kiss his lips ever so lightly. He groans and then pulls me down, closer to him. I nibble on his bottom lip and he moans. I giggle slightly and he pulls me down even closer, so that there's no space in between us. I let my hands wander around his chest and perfectly sculpted abs.

"You're wearing too much clothes, Tess," he mutters. He unzips my hoodie and then pulls it off me and throws it to the ground. We continue kissing for a long time until all of our clothes end up on the ground. And that night I lose my virginity. I can't be used as a blood sacrifice anymore!

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining brightly. There are warm arms around me and I snuggle in deeper into Wills chest. He presses a soft kiss to my temple, so he isn't asleep.

"Good morning, beautiful," He whispers against my cheek. I wiggle around to face him and he smiles at me. I smile back and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Guys, please tell me you're not making babies in there," yells a voice from outside the door. I blush and hide my face in Wills shoulder. He chuckles at me and kisses my hair.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I love you more," I whisper back.

"Impossible," he retorts. I giggle and he smiles. I wiggle out of his arms and then get out of bed. I feel his gaze on my naked body and I quickly disappear into the closet. I come out 5 minutes later dressed in shorts and a baby blue crop top. Will is still laying in bed with his arms under his head. When he hears me come back in, his eyes flutter open. He frowns at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you already dressed?" he whines. He pouts at me and I laugh.

"You know this doesn't change the fact that I'm moving to New York at the end of the school year," I sigh. I sit at the end of the bed and he scoots in closer to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

"I'm not letting you go, Tess. You're not going. You're staying in London with me," he says. I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh.

"I wish," I mumble under my breath. He sighs and then gets up. I watch him walk over to his clothes on the floor and get dressed. I clean up my clothes from the floor and make the bed. Afterwards I brush out my hair and then we go out of the bedroom hand in hand. We go to the kitchen and I make breakfast for everyone.

"BREAKFAST IS READY, GUYS!" I yell. Everyone comes into the kitchen and takes their plates that are full with pancakes. Will and I then go last and sit beside each other on the sofa as we eat breakfast. Everyone else is staring at us, warily.

"So guys what did you do last night?" inquires Sophie. I blush but don't answer.

"Right it doesn't matter. Mel is coming over soon. She called me last night and told me she had some big news," Jem says. I thank God for people like Jem that save you from awkward situations. Just then the doorbell rings and I go to open the door. It's Mel. I let her in and she goes to sit beside Jem. She looks a bit fidgety and then takes a deep breath.

"So my news is that...I'm moving to London!" She says. Jem smiles at her and gives her a big hug.

"That's great, Mel! When are you moving?" Jem inquires. I listen carefully to that

"At the end of the school year," she beams.

"Guys I have something to tell you as well. My mum called me last night and told me we're moving back to New York...at the end of the school year. I think it was your dad that my dad switched places with Mel," I blurt out. Everyone gasps and Mel blinks at me in surprise.

"I don't blame you don't worry," I tell her. She nods and then everyone stares at me.

"But, Tessa! You can't move back! You only just got here in September!" Cecily exclaims.

"Well I have another 6 months and I'm going back to New York."

* * *

_**Tadam! It's kind of short tbh but I just felt that was a good place to leave it off. So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. I'm going to go before you guys start chasing me with pitchforks. Bye *snaps fingers and disappears in a cloud of smoke***_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	11. A Lot of Holidays!

_**Hi guys! So I have come to the conclusion that there will be 3 more chapters to this story, including the epilogue. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! I already have an idea for another story. But anyway remember to go check out Camp Blackfriars by WessaJessaHeronstairs! Now onto da story.**_

* * *

The rest of the week goes by too fast for my liking. Jem and Mel get very close. I'm pretty sure I even saw them kiss one time.

I go up to my room and start packing my bags. Once I'm finished I wheel it out and sit down in the living room. Will comes out of his bedroom and sits down beside me. He puts an arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his touch. Soon the others join us and we sit in silence for a moment.

"Guys this was really fun. I'm glad that I have you as friends," I say eventually. They all smile and nod. Mel comes in a bit later. She snuggles up to Jem and I smile at them. They make a cute couple. They'll be together again soon.

"I think we have to go now," I sigh as I look up at the clock. Mel throws her arms around Jem and kisses him full on the lips. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. I smile at them and then grab Wills hand. A bit later Mel and Jem break apart.

"Remember to Skype me. And call. And text. We'll see each other quite soon, I promise," Mel says. Jem nods and gives her one last sweet kiss on the lips. Then we all walk out.

* * *

We land in London quite late. We drive Jem, Jessie, Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie to their houses. Then we drive to our houses. I give Will a kiss on the lips and Cecily a hug. I drag my suitcase into my house and then up to my room. I go take a shower to wash off the grime of the travel. I come out in my onsie and then pad down the stairs. I look under the Christmas tree and the presents aren't there yet. I go into the kitchen and take out some food. Apparently everyone else is already asleep. I then go to brush my teeth and then I go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up early on Christmas morning. I run out of my bedroom and down the stairs to see that my brother is already there.

"Nate how long where you down here for?" I ask with a roll of my eyes. He's so childish.

"I've only been down here for an hour," he responds. I nod my head and sit down beside him in front of the Christmas tree.

"Do you think Mum and Dad would get angry if we opened our presents now?" I inquire.

"Probably yes," he retorts. I nod my head. We wait in silence for my parents to come down. When they come down they roll their eyes at us but let us open the presents. I squeal when I open my first present. Its an original copy of A Tale of Two Cities. I stroke it and then breathe in the old smell of paper. I set it down and open my next present. Its a new iPod. The rest of my presents are clothes. I thank my parents and hug them. I then take my stuff and run upstairs. I open my window and then climb through the tree and into Wills room. Apparently he isn't awake yet. I jump on top of him and start tickling him until he's awake. When he wakes up he grabs my hands so that I can't tickle him.

"This is a nice view to wake up to but never ever tickle me again," he pleads. I laugh but nod my head

"Merry Christmas," I tell him.

"Merry Christmas, babe," he whispers. I smile. When he tries to give me a kiss I move away.

"We're not under the mistletoe. We can't kiss," I laugh. He scowls and then leads me out of the room. We walk downstairs and there's a mistletoe in the doorway to the living room. He brings me under it and starts kissing me. Sometime later we break apart because somebody awkwardly clears their throat. I look over to see that Cecily and her parents are there. But there's another person there as well. She also has black hair and blue eyes but her eyes aren't as blue as Cecily's or Will's, they're more pale. Will gasps when he sees her.

"Ella? When did you get here?" he asks.

"I got here not so long after you but you were already asleep when I got here," she replies with her silky voice.

"But I thought you were in Wales with your boyfriend?"

"We broke up. I'm going to live here now," she says with an edge to her voice. Heartbreak. She then smiles at me.

"Do you mind introducing us?" she asks.

"Tessa, this is Ella, my older sister. Ella, this is Tessa, My girlfriend," He introduces us. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hello Tessa. Nice to meet you," she says politely with that same Welsh accent that Will has a trace of.

"Hello Ella, nice to meet you too," I say shyly. Will then gasps.

"Tessa wait here a second, I forgot something," he says as he rushes up the stairs. I look after him a bit confused but then I go and sit down beside Cecily.

"Merry Christmas Cecy," I says I hand her a present that I hid in my pocket. It's a little charm bracelet and she thanks me and then puts it on. Will comes rushing down the stairs a couple of minutes after with a box in his hand. He comes over to me and hands me the box. I open it and see that it's a beautiful necklace with a little heart locket that says Always and Forever. I open it up to see 2 pictures of me and Will. In one we're making silly faces and in the other one he's kissing me. I smile up at him and thank him. He takes the necklace out of my hands and then puts it on me. I turn around and then kiss him.

"As much as I love you, I have to go to my family now. See you later," I say. I run up to his room and then I climb out of his window and into my room.

* * *

_**Time skip! New Year's Eve!**_

I put my hair up in a fishtail chignon which looks amazing. I put on my white dress. It's sleeveless and has a heart neckline. It reaches mid thigh. It is well fitted to the waist and then it flows out. I put on mascara and black eyeliner. I then put on a pale shade of pink lipstick on my lips. I pull on black high heels and then I leave my room. It's only 10pm but we already put music on. The Herondales came and so did the Lovelaces. The Lightwood brothers came over and so did the Carstairs. Then came Sophie with the Branwells (they foster her). Everyone goes to our medium sized ballroom. There are 20 of us altogether, including my family. I walk down to the ballroom and soon I find Will. He looks amazing in jeans, a shirt with a tie and a blazer. I walk up to him and smile. He looks me up and down and I blush.

"You look amazing, Tess. I see you're still wearing the necklace I gave you," he observes.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. But yes I am wearing the necklace. I don't plan on taking it off. Ever," I explain. He smiles at me and then takes my hand.

"Would you dance with me?" he asks, politely. Maybe chivalry isn't dead. I smile and nod my head and he brings me onto the dancefloor where some people are already dancing. A slow song comes on and he puts his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. I lean my head against his chest and we sway to the music. Then a rock and roll song comes on and he twirls me and we dance quite fast. We dance for quite a while until my legs get sore and we go to sit down. Jem is sitting down and he looks a bit upset.

"What's the matter Jem?" I ask him.

"Oh it's nothing," he replies. As usual he's trying not to burden us with his problems. I sit down beside him and nudge him with my elbow.

"Hey, come on. Tell me," I plead. He sighs in defeat and shakes his head.

"Fine. I just wish Mel was here," He sighs sadly. I smile at him.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you," I say. I tell Will to stay there and then I take Jem by his hand (Will doesn't look too happy about that) and drag him out of the ballroom. I race outside with Jem at my heels. I stop in front of my garden and I wait.

"Why are we here, Tessa?" he asks confused.

"Just wait second. Be patient," I scold him. He mutters a sorry and we wait in silence. A couple of minutes later a taxi drives our street and stools in front of us. Then Mel smiles out in a beautiful blue dress. She smiles at Jem and he quickly pulls her into his arms and then lifts her up and swirls her around. They kiss and I smile at them. Then Jem walks over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"You are the bestest best friend ever!" he exclaims with a big smile on his face. He lets go of me and then takes Neil by the hand and we walk to the ballroom together.

"Thanks Tessa for inviting me over!" Mel says and hugs me. I smile and assure her that it wasn't a problem. I go back to Will and sit beside him and together we watch Jem and Mel dance.

"You know you're an amazing person, right?" inquires Will. I laugh and shake my head.

"Will I assure you I am not. I just do nice things for nice people," I explain. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"You are perfect. Perfect for me. The world doesn't deserve you," he says. I look up at him and smile. I'm tall but he's even taller. He leans down and presses a kiss to my lips. Suddenly fireworks start going off.

"Happy New Year!" I exclaim and wrap my arms around him. He laughs and wraps his arms around me as well.

"Happy New Year, Tess," he whispers and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Aww is that all I get?" I tease. He laughs and then lifts me up. I squeal at how high he lifts me up. Then he starts spinning and I shriek. He then lest go of me but catches me in his arms once again.

"You evil asshole," I call him after he sets me back down on the ground. I storm away and tell everyone a Happy New Year on the way. Finally I find Cecily and we gather everyone (as in from our gang) and then go up to my room. We sit in a circle and play truth or dare. By the end of it I'm sitting in Wills lap, quite drunk, with my shoes off and glitter in my hair. We fall asleep on my floor and I must say it was the best New Year's Eve anyone could ever have.

* * *

_**Time skip! Day before Valentine's Day.**_

I lay in bed when I feel a pressure on the mattress. I open my eyes and see that Will is sitting on it. I look over at my clock and see that it's only 7am.

"Will, what in the name of God are you doing here at 7am?!" I ask him groggily. I rub my eyes.

"Well, I was leaving Jem off at the airport because he is going to New York to see Mel and I wasn't tired so I came over here and watched you sleep for a while and then you woke up," he explains. I groan and then roll over onto my stomach.

"Go away. I'm tired," I moan. I hide my head under the pillow to block out the sunlight coming in through the window.

"Hmmm but you know you have to get up anyway because we have to go to school today?" he inquires.

"I know! But I usually get up at 8!" I argue from under the pillow.

"Well today you're getting up at 7. Now deal with it before I start tickling you," he retorts. I don't come out from under my pillow until I feel his hands on my waist and he starts tickling me. I scream without realizing that it was a bit loud. Suddenly the door opens. A frantic looking Nate barges in.

"What's happening? Who's screaming?" he asks. Then he looks over at Will on my bed and his eyes narrow.

"What are you doing on my sister's bed?" he hisses.

"Don't worry Nate, we weren't doing anything inappropriate. He just started tickling me so that I get up for school," I explain. He calms down and then makes the I-have-my-eyes-on-you gesture before backing out the door. I let out a nervous giggle and Will chuckles at me.

"For a second there I thought your brother was going to neuter me," Will jokes. I laugh and nod my head. I get up and pad over to my closet. I hear Will wolf whistle behind me.

"Nice onsie you got there," He teases. I glare at him before picking out some dark blue jeans, a pinky-orange sweater, black converse and a blue beanie. I go to the bathroom and get changed. I walk out to see Will still sitting on my bed. I take his hand and then lead him downstairs.

"Agatha Could you make us some waffles please?" I ask the cook. She nods her head and then we sit down at the dining table. I look at my phone and see that it's only half past 7.

"I hate you so much for making me get up this early," I tell Will. He pouts at me and does his puppy eyes.

"No you don't. You love me," he says. I give him a look that I hope says _don't push it._ He nods his head and remains silent. About 10 minutes later Agatha brings two plates filled with waffles that are covered in cream and fruits. We quickly eat them and then we go back upstairs. By now it's only 8 and I glare at Will once again.

"Will what are we going do for the next hour?" I whine. He smirks and walks over to me.

"I know something that could keep us occupied for quite a while," he whispers into my ear. I push his chest and walk to the bathroom.

"I need to brush my teeth so wait a second," I tell him. I brush my teeth and then come out.

"You done yet?" he asks. I nod my head and turn on my tv. I lay down on my bed and start watching some cartoons. Will comes over and lays down beside me.

"I hate you. Usually I would only be getting up now," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and rolls on top of me.

"Will get off me. I'm watching tv," I say. He smirks and starts kissing my jaw and neck and shoulder. I gulp and he laughs at me. His hands trail up under my sweater until they're at the swell of my breasts. He draws patterns on them and I moan. But two can play this game. My hands slide under his shirt and I trace his muscles until he visibly shudders. I smile and lean up to whisper into his ear.

"I win," I whisper. I gently nip at his ear with my teeth and then pull away. He groans and crushes his lips done on mine. I run my hands through his silky hair and gently pull. We break apart and start gasping for air. I look up at my clock and see that it's already half past. I push Will off me and then fix my beanie. I quickly pull on my converse then grab my bag and leave. Will goes to his house to grab his bag and then we wait for Cecily to come down. We drive to school together in my car and I drive.

"Tess if you continue driving like this you're going to kill us," Will complains. I elbow him in the ribs and he shuts up. We get to school 5 minutes early which is quite useful because then we can get to class on time. Unfortunately Will isn't in my form class but Cecily is. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and then we go our desperate ways.

In English he still sits in front of but he turns around to talk to me.

"Tessa, we have to do something for Valentine's day! It's a Saturday so we could go to the cinema," he suggest. I shake my head

"Will, I already told you! I can't go, I have a photo shoot with this boy model," I trail off. He looks at me in surprise.

"A _boy _model? And why is that?" he asks, jealousy mixing with his voice.

"It's a Valentine's Day photo shoot. They need a boy and a girl for that," I explain. He scowls at me and turns around. I sigh, of course he's going to get jealous.

"Will talk to me and I'll tell you something," I bribe him as an idea pops into my mind. He reluctantly turns around and gives me an expectant look.

"Well today I could call Linda and tell her to call off the model and instead I can take you. I mean you do have the looks, so why not?" I suggest. He brightens up and smiles at me.

"You would do that?" he asks. I nod my head and smile at him. Then he turns around because we have work to do.

* * *

_**Next day! Valentine's day!**_

"Will get your lazy ass up. We're going to be late for the photo shoot!" I yell into Wills ear. He groans and rolls over onto his stomach.

"Fine then. I'll get that other boy model to come instead. Apparently he has a six pack," I add. At that he turns back around and snorts.

"Yeah, of crisps," he jokes. I laugh hut pull at his hand.

"Please come on now. Linda trusted me with this. If you don't come that could ruin my career," I say, a bit exaggerating. He rolls his eyes but climbs out of bed and then pulls on some jeans and a shirt. He puts on his shoes and then I pull him by his hand and tun out the door. I push him inside the car and then jump into my own seat. I quickly back out of the driveway and we drive to the magazine.

We get there in about 20 minutes. Right on time. I grab his hand and pull him into the studio.

"Hey Linda! Isn't he good looking?" I ask. Linda looks Will up and down and then nods.

"Tessa will bring you to the wardrobe. We're doing a late 19th century style photo shoot. You Tessa will have a fancy dress and you William will have a tuxedo and a top hat. Now go go go," she explains and then shoos us away. I bring him to the wardrobe and Camille gives me my dress. It's the same colour as Wills eyes. She helps me into the corset and petticoats and everything else and I slip the dress on. Camille hands Will the tuxedo and he puts it on. When he comes back from the bathroom she hands him a top hat and he puts it on. Camille does my hair up all fancy with little pearls in it. She toes a ribbon around my neck and soon I'm ready to go. Will offers his arm and I take it.

"You look beautiful, babe," he whispers into my ear. I blush and he smiles. The scene is on a balcony and we lean against the rails. Linda tells us to start doing lovey-dovey things so Will decides to pull me into a kiss. We break apart and he holds my hands against his chest and we lean our foreheads against each others. _Snap Snap Snap. _Will pulls me into a kiss again but before he does he pulls off my white gloves. He throws them onto the floor and grabs me by the waist. He dips me and we stare into each other's eyes. _Snap Snap Snap. _He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips. He brings me back upright and weaves his hands through my hair. The little pearls fall to the floor and my hair spills around my shoulders. _Snap Snap Snap. _It goes on like that for quite a while until Linda shouts that the photographer has enough photos. We get dressed back into out normal clothes and Linda tells us that the photos will be in the magazine my the evening.

"So do you want to go to McDonalds for lunch?" Will suggests. I nod my head because, honestly, I'm tired after the photo shoot. I get a Big Mac and Large Fries with Coke and Will stares at me.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast since it took like an hour to wake you up. I'm also tired and I need energy. Deal with it," I tell him. He laughs and then we go back to my house. We go up to my room and eat the food there.

"Well it's Valentine's day and we finished work so what do we do now?" Will asks. I shrug and collapse on my bed.

"We could go see a movie?" I suggest. He nods his head and takes me by the hand. We drive to the cinema and we decide to go see Jupiter Ascending.

* * *

_**Jem's P.O.V.**_

Mel doesn't know that I'm coming over. By the time that I get to her house it's past midnight. Already Valentine's day. I buy a rose on the way and I then finally get to her house. I take a deep breathe and then knock on the door. I hear somebody walking down the stairs and then the door cracks open. Mel looks out through the crack and when she sees me she squeals and wraps her arms around my neck. I hug her around the waist, the rose still in my hand. When she unwraps her arms from my neck I give her the rose.

"Happy Valentine's day!" I say, smiling. She takes the rose and smells it. She smiles at me and then pecks me on the cheek. I grabber hand and puller out the door.

"I rented a car and we're going on an adventure!" I tell her. She giggles as I pull her into the car. We drive out to the outskirts of town where there are fields. I park the car and then help Mel climb up onto the hood of the car. I come up behind her and we lay down on our backs with our hands entwined. We gaze at the stars that are not visible neither New York or London. I look over at her and smile.

"I love you," I whisper to her. She looks over at me and smiles.

"I love you, too," she whispers back. I lean in and kiss her on the lips.

* * *

_**Cecily's P.O.V.**_

I drive to Gabriel's house and am not surprised to see Sophie's car already there. I come into the house without knocking and go to Gabriel's room. I see him sprawled on the bed, asleep. I climb on top of him and he quickly turns around. I fall beside him and start laughing when I see his bewildered expression.

"Hiya, there honey. I think you fell asleep," I point out.

"Well no shit Sherlock," he retorts. I laugh and then accidentally roll off the bed. I land on the floor with a thump and continue laughing. I look up at Gabriel's expression and burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Tell me Cecily, what drugs are you on?" he asks me. I calm down and finally get back on the bed. I wipe off some stray tears from my cheeks.

"Nothing but pure happiness. My family is finally all together and I have an amazing boyfriend and life couldn't get better. Well if Tessa stayed it would be even better but she doesn't get a choice," I sigh. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Don't worry about it, Cecy. She will eventually come back and I think all of us know that," Gabriel says. I lean my forehead against his and sigh.

"Yeah, that's true," I admit. Gabriel smirks at me.

"Now I can think of something that will keep us quite occupied..."

* * *

_**Well this sure was a long chapter. I hope you all liked it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! 5 reviews and I'll update? yesterday I went to see Jupiter Ascending and it was so fucking amazing! Channing Tatum is so hot and then Douglas Booth is the definition of perfect and just ahhh! I recommend it!**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	12. Easter and stuff

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got a lot more than I asked for. Remember go check out Camp Blackfriars by WessaJessaHeronstairs! But first things first. I am updating very late because *drum roll* I was upset over these 2 reviews that I got from the same person! It was really hateful to say that I write like a 2nd grader! It made me so upset! I accept constructive criticism but I do not tolerate hate at all. If you want to say something bad about my story but not tell me how to make it better please I rather you did not review. So basically you can blame this very late update on the hateful review that I got. Now onto the story.**_

* * *

_**Easter holidays!**_

_**T.P.O.V**_

I wake up to somebody prodding me in the side. I groan and roll over to see Will sitting on my bed. He had something in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" I ask. He shows it and I scrunch my nose.

"I don't like chocolate," I say

"Well, who said it's for you?" Will inquires.

"Good point."

"Only a monster doesn't like chocolate. But you're my little monster," he laughs. I push at him and he falls off the bed.

"Shut up, you twat," I grumble.

"We're gonna have some fun today!" Will exclaims, clearly excited.

"What are we going to be doing?" I ask, warily.

"We're going to the water park! It's a sunny day and I get to see you in a bikini then," he jokes. I glare at him and he goes quiet.

"But why the water park? It's Easter!" I moan.

"Just to have some fun. Come on, Tess! It'll be fun!" he exclaims. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

We leave for the water park about 2 hours later. Sophie, Gideon, Cecily, Gabriel and Jem come with us. Ever since Jem came back from New York, he seems a lot happier. That's good. We get to the water park and me and Cecily start jumping around. We quickly go change into our swimming costumes and then we come out of the changing rooms. And boy, is Will looking _hot. _I walk over to him and he eyes me up and down.

"Why are you so damn hot? I feel like you are way out of my league," I sigh. He puts an arm around my waist and kisses my temple.

"You're beautiful and its you that's way out of my league." I smile at him as he says it and then we walk over to the pool. Will points up at this huge slide.

"Can we go on that one?" he pleads. I shake my head.

"Will I plan on coming out of here alive," I tell him.

"Oh come on, Tess! It'll be fun!" he exclaims. He looks so excited but I try to resist.

"Will, no."

"Will, yes," he says. I shake my head at him and he smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

"Fine if you won't come then I'll make you come," he says as he charges at me. He picks me up and runs to the slide. I shriek.

"Will! Stop running you idiot! We're going to slip and fall and die," I add. He slows down to a walk but doesn't set me down. We stand in the line for the slide and he still won't let me go.

"William Owen Herondale, set me down right this instant," I fume. He chuckles at me but doesn't set me down.

"Gwilym Owain, set me down! I'll go on the goddamned slide just let me stand on my own feet!" I exclaim, exasperated. He sets me down but keeps an arm around my waist and I roll my eyes at him. The little twat won't trust me. The line gets shorter and shorter and suddenly I'm trembling.

"Will. I can't do this," I breathe. He looks at me and holds me closer.

"Relax, Tess. This is going to be fun!" he laughs. I start breathing heavily as we get closer. And finally we are at the top. The lifeguard tells us to go on. Will pulls me onto his lap and then wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod my head and then we slide down. The slide literally goes upside down and its really fast and just downright scary. I shriek as Will laughs and shut my eyes. Then we are in the pool and I start shrieking at how cold the water is.

"William! That was terrible and not fun whatsoever!" I squeal as I push my hair back. He laughs and pulls me against him. He locks our fingers together and then brushes his nose against mine.

"Will you ever forgive me for my horrible sin?" he asks dramatically.

"Way to ruin the romantic moment, dude," I point out. He shakes his head at me and then pulls me towards all the other slides. God help me.

* * *

_**Start of summer. The day before Tessa leaves :'( **_

I pack up my bags and then sit on my bed. I'm leaving tomorrow. A few stray tears escape. I take a deep breathe and then climb through the tree and into Wills room. When I walk in he is reading but he looks up when I enter. He puts the book down and pats the space beside him. I slowly sit down and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Will... We need to talk," I mumble. He stiffens a bit and I sigh.

"Yes, Tess?"

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be able to come back until I finish school. I have 1 year of school left but I don't want to keep you back. I think...I think we need to break up," I mutter. He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up.

"Tess, do you not love me?" he inquires with tears in his eyes.

"I do, Will! It's just I won't be here again until I finish school and that's another year! I just don't want to hold you back. There's always that possibility that I won't be able to come back and long distance relationships hardly ever work. Just remember that I still love you," I sob to him. I kiss him on the cheek and then stand up.

"Goodbye, Will. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I need to get some sleep. I love you," I add the end just under my breath and then climb out the window and back into my room. I climb under the covers and then start sobbing. Sometime later somebody lays down beside me and pulls me into their chest.

"Will?" I mumble, sleepily.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep, Tess," he says. I nod my head and then snuggle into his chest.

When wake up the next morning he's gone. I get dressed and then we drive the airport and I leave London with my family. And I won't be back for quite a while.

* * *

_**So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! (no hate though please). **_

_**Love yah xoxox.**_


	13. The Reunion!

_**Hello fellow shadowhunters! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate that you guys say those nice things about my writing and story! Now onto the story!**_

* * *

Life without Will just isn't as fun. I don't know how to live without him, really. He was a big part of my life and not seeing him for the next year is going to be a nightmare. Hut God knows maybe it will be longer. Or maybe not.

On Valentine's day I get a single rose but he doesn't text me or call me throughout the year at all.

* * *

_**Le June. (I know this skipped so much but like idk what to write!)**_

June comes around and I finish school. My career as a model finishes. I decide to become an author instead.

I walk down into the kitchen where I know my mum is.

"Muuuuuuummmmyyyyy," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yes honey?" she asks.

"You know I just finished school and I am dying to go back to London but I don't have the money. Could you like lend me some?" I get straight to the point. She sighs and looks up at me.

"It's because of that boy isn't it?" she inquires. I fidget with my hands.

"That as well. But mum please!" I beg her.

"Fine, Fine. I'll tell you a little secret. Your father and I never sold that house. It's still ours," she whispers excitedly. I shriek with happiness and give her a huge hug.

"Can I move in there? Please?" I look at her with my puppy eyes and she laughs at me.

"Sure. Now you probably want to move there as fast as you can, am I correct?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Me and your father foresaw this. Your plane to London is in exactly a week from now," she tells me. I shriek with delight and hug her once more.

"Thank you!" I exclaim. Then I run upstairs and call Clary.

"Clary, I'm moving to London next week!" I squeal into the phone. We talk for hours until both of us fall asleep.

* * *

_**Neeeeexxxxtttttt wwweeeeeeeek!**_

I go off the plane, a little stiff. I go through all the security and then get my bags. I call a taxi and soon I'm off to my old house.

I arrive about half an hour later. I pay the taxi driver and then pull out my bags. I drag them to the house and then unlock the door and throw it open. I step into the huge house which is in fact all mine now. I go into my old room and flip on the light. Everything is still the same. I start unpacking and finish about 2 hours later. But I am nowhere near tired so I decide to clean the house. I clean the house in about 5 hours so when I finish it is 2am. I climb up the stairs and then collapse into bed. Without changing or anything I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up past 1pm the next morning/afternoon. I decide to take a shower and change out of these clothes. Once I get out of the shower I feel a lot fresher. I go downstairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast but then I realize...THERE IS NO FOOD IN THE HOUSE! I quickly pull on a pair of shoes and run out of the house, quickly locking the door before running to the shop. I buy some milk, cereal, fruit and other foods. I'm just walking past the Herondales house when I hear a shriek. I nearly drop the bags as Cecily comes crashing into me.

"TESSA! YOU'RE BACK," she shrieks into my ear. I laugh and hug her, well attempt to with all the bags in my hands.

"Come to my house, Cecy. I need to go and make myself some breakfast you know," I chide her. She nods her head and then we go into my house. We go to the kitchen and I unpack all the food. I start making batter for pancakes.

"Do you want some pancakes, Cecy?" I ask her. She nods her head while beaming. We eat and then I ask her what did I miss while I was gone.

"Hmmm, well. Jem and Mel are still together and so is Gabriel and I and Sophie and Gideon," she tells me. I nod my head and then ask the unavoidable question.

"How has Will been?"

"Well, he's been pretty miserable since you left. He just hasn't been the same, you know. He didn't date anyone for the last year and he's been moping around. Even Jem couldn't cheer him up," she explains. I frown a bit. She then unexpectedly pulls me by the arm and out the door.

"Cecy! Where are you dragging me to?!" I exclaim.

"I'm taking you to Will!" she answers. She drags me into their house and into the living room. A shocked Will, Jem and Mel look up. Wills eyes widen and he quickly jumps up.

"Tessa? Is that really you?" he asks. I nod my head and he practically runs over to me. He pulls me into his arms and I wrap mine around his neck. He pulls back and then closes the distance by crushing our lips together. When we break apart he rests his forehead against mine.

"I am never letting you go ever again, Tess. Never again," he mumbles into my ear. I smile at him and he kisses me again. Then somebody awkwardly clears their throat. We break apart to see Jem, Mel and Cecy awkwardly watching us. Jem stands up and spreads his arms wide.

"Don't I get a welcome hug?" he inquires. I laugh and jump over to him. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. We break apart after a while and I go give Mel a hug. Then I stand beside Will and he holds my hand as if he'll never let go. After a while of talking Will pulls me upstairs. He makes me sit down on his bed while he searches his room for something. I sit and wait until he finds the thing and hides it behind his back. He stands in front of me and the kneels down onto one knee. He pulls out a little black, velvet box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful ring.

"Theresa Gray. I have loved you ever since I met you. And I know that we don't know each other for that long and we haven't spoken to each other since last year but...will you marry me? Will you do me the honour of becoming Tessa Herondale?" he inquires with this spark in his eyes. Tears run down my cheeks as I nod my head.

"Yes, Will. Yes!" I answer. He slips the ring out of the box and onto my finger. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

"I love you so much," I whisper against his lips.

"But I love you more."

* * *

_**GUYS THE END IS NEAR! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE EPILOGUE! I CANT BELIEVE IT GUYS! LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS? IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING KIND OF SHITTY THOUGH.**_

_**LOVE YAH XOXOX!**_


	14. Epilogue!

_**Hello! This is the very last chapter to A Model in London. Wow this is just wow. I can't believe I'm finishing this story, it seems like only yesterday I was writing the first chapter and yet here we are. Right so onto the story. And btw I'm kind of rushing this because I'm going to Lanzarote next month so I have to get this story finished before I go. Don't forget to go check out Camp Blackfriars by WessaJessaHeronstairs! Right now really onto the story.**_

* * *

My dad leads me down the aisle. My dress is so beautiful but it had to be made specifically for me because of the baby bump. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared that Will might not want a baby and that I wasn't ready yet but Will was delighted when I told him. With a deep breathe I stand in front of Will. The ceremony goes on and then we say our vows and we kiss. The reception then goes on and we dance and have fun. Honestly I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**A couple of months later.**_

I breathe in sharply as I feel a pain in my lower abdomen. Suddenly I feel very wet and that's when I realize. I'm giving birth and my waters just broke.

"Will!" I yell. He runs into the living room where I was watching tv.

"What? What's happening?" he asks quickly.

"I think I'm giving birth," I whisper. His eyes widen and his breathing shallows. He quickly runs for the phone and calls an ambulance. When he gets back He sits down beside me.

"Breathe in and out deeply, okay?"

"Will, you're like more scared than I am right now," I laugh. A sharp pain goes through me again and I clutch my swollen stomach. I start breathing heavily and Will stares wide-eyed at me.

"Go pack the bags or something you idiot! Don't just sit here!" I scold him. He nods and hurries away.I continue my deep breathing while the pains continue. About 10 minutes later I hear the sirens of the ambulance and then there's knocking at the door. Will runs downstairs and opens the door. The medics come in and help me to the ambulance and we drive off to the hospital.

* * *

I yell in pain as the nurses urge me to push harder. Giving birth hurts, a _lot. _I push and push and squish Wills hands until I'm pretty sure I broke it. Then finally we hear a baby crying and the pain slowly subsides. Will kisses me on the cheek and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You did it, Tess. I'm proud of you," he whispers in my ear. Then the doctor hands me a little bundle of blankets. I look down at the baby in my arms and smile. He has a tuft of black hair and when he opens his little eyes they're not blue or gray. They're a pure gold. I look over at Will and see that he's looking at our little baby in awe.

"Hello James. Welcome to this world. I am your mummy," I coo at little baby James. Will looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"James? When did we decide on that name?" he inquires.

"I picked it. It suits him," I say. Will nods and then takes the bundle of blankets from me. I smile as I watch Will sway James and play with his little fingers. I fall into a peaceful slumber with the image of my family printed on my eyelids.

* * *

_**A couple of months after that **_

"Will? Will! I'm home!" I shout as I enter the house. I was in New York for a week to promote my new book. I left Jamie with Will in London and I am a bit worried. There's no response so I go looking for them. I finally find them in the nursery. Will is sitting in an arm chair with Jamie asleep on his chest. Wills head is resting on Jamie's head and he's slightly snoring. I lean against the door frame and smile at the sight. My beautiful family. I love them so much. The moment doesn't last long though. There's a banging on the door and Will immediately looks up. When he sees me his eyes light up and he stands up with James still asleep in his arms. He walks over to me gives me a kiss on the cheek and hands me James. We walk to the door and Cecily comes bouncing in. She's 20 now as well and Gabriel just proposed to her a couple of months ago. She smiles when she sees us.

"I've got big news," she beams. Gabriel walks in after her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant!" she shrieks. Will immediately pounces on Gabriel. Thank the Angel I'm holding Jamie. He punches him in the jaw. Cecily tries to get him off but she's not strong enough. I hand her Jamie while shaking my head at the boys. I pull Will off and he's breathing heavily.

"Will calm down," I say. He glares at Gabriel but his breathing slows.

"That filthy Lightworm got my sister pregnant!" he growls.

"Will, it really was inevitable. You know they love each other," I try to reason with him.

"Tessa you know how babies are made. We have one ourselves. He took her innocence!" he hisses. I pat his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down its not a big deal," I sigh. He continues glaring at Gabriel but calms down a bit. I then take Jamie back from Cecily and invite them in.

* * *

_**Somebody's wedding!**_

I dress Jamie into a little tuxedo and he looks so adorable. He keeps on pulling at the little tie though. I laugh and kiss him on the forehead and he runs off. I dress over my baby bump. Yes, we are having another baby! I smile and stroke my bump. Will comes up behind me and puts his hands on my baby bump as well. I smile and lean my head against his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too but now we need to get ready for Jems wedding," he beams. Jem and Mel are getting married. Its so adorable. I nod my head and Will leaves. I pull on high heels and then I leave the bedroom.

Will is Jems Best Man so he doesn't sit with me and Jamie. Jamie won't sit still during the ceremony. Mel is also pregnant with their first child and I just think her and Jem are so cute together! They day their I Do's and then kiss. I clap and cheer and then we're off to the reception.

* * *

_**12 years later.**_

I leave off James and Lucie at school. Jamie is 13 and Lucie is coming 12 in a couple of months.

_**Jamie's P.O.V.**_

Mum leaves us off and we walk into school. I go to my first class which is Maths. When I get there I see there's a new girl. She is simply beautiful. She has long blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. The teacher lets her introduce herself.

"My name is Grace Blackthorn," she says and I fall in love with her.

* * *

_**So this oeuvre the end. There will be no more chapters. This is upsetting but everything ends, right? So love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Go check out my other stories which I hope I will update soon!**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


End file.
